


Missing You

by a_salty_alto



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cabins, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiverse Travel, Post Avengers Infinity War, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: Tony misses Steve. Steve misses Tony. Things don't exactly work out like they'd expect. But they also sorta do.





	Missing You

When Tony opened his eyes, his head hurt and he felt like he was burning. Something cold and damp was pressed on to his forehead. He turned his head and met blue, blue, eyes deep and cool like a cerulean ocean.   _ Steve, _ he thought distantly. He said something that Tony couldn't understand, and eventually, Tony fell asleep again.

*_*_*_*

Tony woke up a second time, and got a better look at who was with him. Tony couldn’t quite put all the pieces together in his cloudy mind, but all he knew as that this  _ wasn’t Steve.  _ The imposter tried to reach for him.

“No, you’re wrong.” Tony said, trying to back away. His head felt jumbled and messy, like all his thoughts were swimming through molasses

“Tony-”

“G’t…  way fr’me.” he slurred, and tried to kick him. The movement just made the room spin more, and Tony tried to  get up, and away from this, this  _ fake _ , but everything just spun around faster and faster until he blinked and suddenly Tony was on the floor and everything went black.

*_*_*_*

When Tony regained consciousness again, his head felt much clearer and he didn’t feel as hot. He sat up and examined his surroundings. He appeared to be in a simple bedroom, nothing other than the bed he was sleeping in, a dresser, and a window that showed the raging blizzard outside. 

Tentatively, Tony threw off the covers and walked over to the door. He slowly made his way out of the bedroom, and down the stairs. He appeared to be in a of wooden cabin.

On the lower floor, he peeked into some sort of living room, and saw the person who must have been taking care of him sitting in front of the fireplace. In his fevered state, Tony had been half right when he had thought they weren’t Steve. They were  _ a _ Steve, but not  _ Tony’s _ Steve. The major difference was this Steve’s had a  beard, but even without that, Tony still could tell that it wasn’t his Steve. This one seemed more tired. 

Bearded Steve, _Rogers,_ Tony labeled him in his head for simplicity’s sake, was in a darker version of Steve’s uniform, and he was staring at what looked like an old fashioned flip phone it like it was about to start telling him the secrets of the universe. Tony watched him for a little bit longer, debating whether or not it would be a good idea to get his attention. 

Eventually, Tony figured that he was trapped in the cabin anyway due to the storm outside, and Rogers had taken care of him while he was sick, so he probably didn’t mean Tony any harm. That was good, Tony wasn’t sure he could handle an evil version of Steve. 

Tony walked into the living room slowly.

“Oh. You’re awake,” Rogers said.

“Yeah.” There was an awkward pause as he stared at Tony like he was expecting him to run away. “Sorry.”  Tony blurted finally.

“Sorry for what?” 

“Trying to attack you. While I was sick.” 

“Oh. You don’t have to apologize for that.” Rogers said, shaking his head. “You were running a really high fever, ”

“I just didn’t want you to take it personally,” Tony babbled, “I was thinking of my Steve and-”

“ _ You’re _ Steve?”

“Not quite there yet, huh?” Tony asked, taking Rogers’s confused expression as a ‘no.’ “I’m not from this reality,” he explained, “I come from an entire parallel universe. Our universes probably have some things in common, but other things are different.” 

“Ok, that makes sense, I mean you’re-” something flickered across Rogers’s face that Tony couldn’t quite read. He wasn’t sure if it was the fever or just further proof that Rogers was different than Steve, “-married.” he finished, nodding to the silver band on Tony’s left hand.

“And your Tony isn’t?” Tony chuckles, “Well, that’s a shame.”

“So, if you’re from a different reality, why’d I find you passed out in the snow?” Rogers asked.

“Ah, well. I was trapped in a pocket dimension. Originally, I was still able to communicate with my Avengers, but our connection got cut and I couldn’t reach them, so I had to work on my own way home. I must have missed my mark and landed here, and gotten knocked out by the force of interdimensional travel.”

There was a pause before Rogers snapped at him.

“That was reckless! If I hadn’t seen the light of the your Arc Reactor in the snow, you would have died out in that blizzard. Or been found by someone else who was more dangerous.”

Tony was a little taken aback by Rogers’s outburst, but stood his ground.

“The dimension I was in was  _ unstable  _ and the thing about the multiverse is that it’s  _ infinite _ . My team would have to look through an infinite number of dimensions, and bless their hearts, I know they’d try, but I did not have time to wait on the miniscule chance that they’d find the right one and bring me home before the whole place imploded.”  

Rogers’s expression softened when Tony mentioned the Avengers.

“You really believe in your team, huh?” 

“Of course. They’ve had my back through thick and thin.”

“Everyone needs a family, and the Avengers are yours,” Rogers said wistfully, more to himself than anything.

“Exactly.” Tony agreed. 

Rogers looked him over before giving a sigh, and put a hand to Tony’s forehead.

“You’re temperature still high. Sit down, and I’ll make you some soup.” 

“Thanks.” 

They ate the soup in relative silence before Tony fell asleep on the couch.

*_*_*_*

“So, what brings you here anyway?” Tony asked the next day, feeling well enough to start taking apart some appliances and reworking the inter dimensional transporter that had brought him here in the first place.

“Hm?”

“I mean why are you in the middle of nowhere in a blizzard?”

Rogers just gave a shrug, while drinking some coffee. “I was looking into some potential HYDRA activity.”

“By yourself?”

“Yeah, the lead didn’t seem all that serious, but I thought I’d still check it out.”

“So what are you avoiding?”

Rogers nearly choked on his drink. 

“I-I don’t know what you mean.” He stuttered.

“So you  _ are _ avoiding something.” Tony looked up from his work to lock eyes with Rogers from across the room. Rogers looked ready to bolt, but eventually he just sighed.

“It’s… Tony. Er- my Tony. He’s been on my mind for awhile. We had a fight, and he did somethings I didn’t agree with, and I kept some things from him. We ended up breaking the Avengers apart.”

“Yeah,” Tony sighed getting up and sitting next to Rogers, “I know what that’s like.” He reached to hold Rogers’s hand. A simple gesture that would have comforted Steve, but just made Rogers turn away.

“We- well, the Team, got back together, eventually, when Thanos attacked, but before then, I gave him a phone to call me with. And he never did. He never needed me.” Rogers pulled out the phone that Tony had seen earlier.

“I don’t think that’s the case. Do you want to know who has the ring that goes with this?” Rogers gave a slight nod.

“You. My you. And yeah, we’ve had fights and we’ve kept secrets from each other, but we’ve overcome it all together. I can’t imagine a world where I don’t love Steve, and sure, maybe you two aren’t going to get married, maybe that ship has sailed, but you can still be friends. You can still be Winghead and Shellhead, and together you’ll be unstoppable.” 

*_*_*_*

“Okay, it’s done.” Tony announced, the cabin no longer had a working microwave, dishwasher, or coffee machine, but he was sure that this time he’d be able to get home. Or at least not end up passed out in the snow.

“You sure you’re going to be okay by yourself?” Rogers gave what was probably his most genuine smile in the short time that Tony’d known him.

“Yeah, the storm’s clearing up, I’ll be able to get in touch with my team soon. Don’t worry about it. There’s a Steve waiting for you to come home.”

“And there’s a Tony waiting for you.”

“Good luck, Tony”

“Be safe, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> 'Sup, I'm on [tumblr](https://a-salty-alto.tumblr.com/)


End file.
